A disk wheel made of resin material such as fiber-reinforced plastic is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Applications (kokai) No. 2012-35568, No. 2002-293104 and No. Showa 60-82402. While a weight reduction of this disk wheel is realized by using the resin material, strength of a resinous bolt-fastening part which has bolt holes of the wheel disk is secured by embedding a metal insert member in the bolt-fastening part.